Working on a graphic design project often involves creating multiple electronic artboards. For example, a designer could create different artboards for online content and print content, for different screen sizes, etc. These artboards may contain similar—but not necessarily identical—artwork, driven by changes necessary for the different formats. For example, a designer uses a graphic illustration application to create artwork for online material on a master artboard. The designer then replicates this artwork, which differs slightly for print material, on a child artboard. The artwork on the master artboard and the artwork on the child artboard can be scaled differently, for example.
The designer may edit the artwork, for example, as part of the creative process or due to changes due to client demands or supervisor requests. But the designer may want the changes made to the artwork on the master artboard to be reflected in the artwork on a child artboard.
Unfortunately, existing solutions for propagating geometric changes made to shapes on one artboard to another artboard require complete or partial manual intervention, which is time consuming and tedious. Some existing solutions may require manually mapping every shape in the master artboard to a corresponding shape in the child artboard. In another example, some existing solutions require manually applying a change to a shape on multiple artboards if the shape differs slightly between the master artboard and a child artboard. In another example, symbols or other shapes with different scales are managed separately by the user, thereby requiring considerable time in propagating changes between artboards. Hence, existing solutions are unable to automatically and efficiently mirror changes made on the master artboard to child artboards.
Accordingly, solutions are needed to automatically propagate changes across artboards.